About A Genie Of The Lamp And Tennis Players
by Queen-Disturbed-Haruka
Summary: It was supposed to be a day like the others, in a month like the others, and a year like the others. But this single occurrence is going to change everything, and in more than Tezuka's life.
1. Prologue

**Pairings : **Don't knooooow what to choose !

**Warning : **Yaoi ! And grammar mistakes... I recently learned english. ;w;

**A/N: **Ayyyy there ! :D A NEW FANDOM FOR ME ! *w* So I discovered Tenipuri not too long ago and I was immediately in love, I mean, SO MUCH POTENTIAL HOW CAN YOU NOT BE AWED BY THAT ? xDD But they aren't as much fanfiction coming as before right? D: I hope this wonderful fandom isn't going to die. D:

Hum ! *coughs* So I had this idea yesterday while watching MH and I'm sure it hadn't be done before so ... yeah ! xD English isn't my native language and I apologize for the errors that I'll surely make. x_x I'll do my best for them to not be too much tough ! So please bear with me. :D

**Prince of Tennis **belongs to me and I swim in it's pool of bisho-/BAM/ Okay it's not mine. D:

* * *

**~ About A Genie Of The Lamp And Tennis Players ~**

**~-0-~**

**\- Prologue -**

**"Fated Meeting"**

****~-0-~****

Somewhere far away from the realm of the living, in a world that few have ever seen, a lone figure was seen standing near the balcony. He was stall, and quite muscular, but his face was hidden by a white clothe hanging loosely around his face. But with further investigation, one could see a frown on the man's face. His big hands were clashed together behind his back and he was gazing at the scenery in front of him without really looking at it.

He was worried, and if the news that his servants had brought to him were real, then he had every right to worry. The situation wasn't bad, but it wasn't good either, if the other kingdoms learnt about **its **disappearance, then it could probably lead to a diplomatic incident. And perhaps, something even more dangerous.

A distressed sigh escaped him and he turned around, the windows closing silently behind him. He was obligated to do something about it. But for that, he would need help.

* * *

The sun was still high in the sky, the birds were happily chirping and the atmosphere was good. This affected the student's mood who got out of the Middle School with smiles on their faces. Some were chatting without any worry; others weren't saying much but were obviously happy. Of course, there were also those that never seemed to be in a good mood, or some who got a bad day. But for most of the student, the first day after the summer's vacation had been good.

Looking at his notes with a frown, and walking alongside his peers on the road of his home, Tezuka thought about the future, more precisely about the future of their tennis. Unlike the other students, he wasn't feeling happy. The tennis club was going to start tomorrow, and there were still so much things that bothered him. His team, and of course himself, wanted to go to the nationals this year, and of course, to win. But he had the feeling that they missed some things. They had good skills, which if polished, would be great. But he _knew_ that they will need something more. Or perhaps someone?

He wasn't sure, but his intuition was telling him that this thing or this someone will unlock many doors for them.

A quiet sigh escaped him as he unlocked the door to his home, announcing his arrival to his grandparents.

"Welcome home Kunimitsu! Did you have a good day?" asked sweetly his grandmother, sitting in seiza in the living room. She was drinking some tea, and a cup in front of her was waiting for him, along with some snacks.

His lips moved slightly in a little smile. His grandmother has always been the farsighted type.

"Yes, grandmother. Oishi is in my class this year too."

The old woman pushed the cup and the snack in front of Tezuka when he sat in front of her.

"Good good. Oh by the way Tezuka, your grandfather found something in the attic, and thought that perhaps you will like it. I put it on your bed."

Tezuka lift an eyebrow in wonder, and nodded, savoring the calming tea. His Grandmother smiled serenely and went to the kitchen, probably to prepare tonight's dinner. She refused his help and chided him about being too kind and not enough teen-like. He shook his head while going to his room. Sometimes, he had the feeling she took lessons from Oishi about him being too stiff. She even invited him to do some pranks.

...

Perhaps the bad influence was actually coming from Fuji.

* * *

In another house not too far away, a smiling teen suddenly sneezed.

* * *

After dinner, which his grandfather strangely didn't attend, he took a shower. All the while, the tall boy thought about tennis and his team, about what they missed and of ways to find it.

He was still searching, when his eyes landed on the strange object on his bed. On closer examination, it was a lamp. A beautiful gold lamp, practically sparkling. He couldn't understand how he missed such a lovely thing when he first entered his room. The lamp had inscriptions on it, but an obviously forgotten language, because he couldn't decipher anything. But while turning it in all direction, he found something who seemed to be a name. He narrowed his hazel eyes.

"Ryo…ma?"

A bright light suddenly engulfed the lamp and slowly invaded the room. But Tezuka couldn't let go of the mysterious object. His eyes were drawn to the humanoid figure that the light produced, and as it disappeared, his breath was taken away.

Floating above the lamp, the little body of a child no older than perhaps twelve appeared. He wore a beautiful Arabian outfit, a dark blue skirted pants was riding low on his hips, nearly revealing his sharp hip bones, accompanied by a long black and gold hip scarf. A black genie like vest with complicate gold ornaments was barely covering the top of his torso, showing his creamy skin and flat stomach. Various gold and argent jewelry were around his wrist, ankles, ears and his neck. His mop of black hair which glowed emerald in the light was flowing gracefully around his waist and the gold and black turban was perched carefully on the top of his head.

Tezuka could feel that he was blushing. The boy had his eyes closed, and he was still floating in a pool of light. He looked quickly at the lamp, then back at the boy, unable to tear his eyes of the porcelain skin of his face, those baby fat, full pink lips and these long black eyelashes casting a shadow on his skin. He was entranced by this ethereal beauty.

And just as suddenly, the light disappeared and the boy fell. Tezuka quickly caught him, remarking the light weight of the boy. He didn't know what was happening. One minute he was alone with a lamp, and the other, a beautiful creature appeared. He looked at the boy in his arms, feeling the earlier blush coming at full force.

Without any sound, the young creature in his arms moved slightly, and Tezuka remembered that he didn't have any top on him. He was going to put down the boy on the bed when he saw his eyes fluttering. It felt like time was slowing, because Tezuka was waiting with a beating heart as those eyes opened. He saw the most gorgeous diamonds in those golden cat-like eyes. They were half lidded for a second, but then, they were on him. His breath was taken away again, and he could only look at those angelic features, without saying a word.

The boy in his arms lifted slowly his arm, and put a small hot hand on Tezuka's cheek. His eyes were wide open now, noticed Tezuka.

"Are you…" The taller one tried to not fix the moving pink lips, but failed. The little boy didn't see it tough, and was instead watching him curiously. Finally, he opened his lips again, more confident.

"Are you my new master?"

. . .

_What?_

* * *

_Hey there ! :D Was it good ? Bad ? Do you want to claws your eyes out of disgut ? Trow Tomatoes to me ? Kiss me ? Worship me ? *out* _

_Tell me what you think! ;w; And if someone could please help me about my mistakes, I will give him virtual cookies. *^*_


	2. Chapter 1

**Pairings : **What do you guys want ? :o

**Warning : **Yaoi ! And grammar mistakes... I recently learned English. ;w;

**A/N: **Hello ! :) Wow, first time that I update so quickly ! Thank's for the reviews ! :D

**Prince of Tennis **belongs to me and I swim in it's pool of bisho-/BAM/ Okay it's not mine. D:

* * *

**~ About A Genie Of The Lamp And Tennis Players ~**

**~-0-~**

**\- Chapter 1 -**

**"Congratulation ! You just won a cocky Genie !"**

****~-0-~ ****

Tezuka wasn't sure of what he just heard. Surely, the little boy didn't ask if he was his new master right ?

That's what he wanted to believe, but the glowing golden eyes didn't flinch, those lips didn't twitch and the boy was looking so confident that Tezuka was forced to acknowledge those words. But first-

"Who are you?" He tried to be as calm as possible, just like always, but he wasn't sure that his tone came as steady as he hoped. The boy either did't notice or chose to not make any remark, because he wiggled a little, linking his arms behind Tezuka's neck and hummed, as if thinking about what he was going to say. Tezuka hoped that he talk quickly, because he didn't like - or did he ? - the feelings brought by the little warm body against his.

"I'm a Genie. And you already know my name." stated simply the boy, looking at him in wonder. Right now, Tezuka would have given everything to know what was going on in the shorter boy's mind.

So, if he already knew his name..."You are ... Ryoma ?" Hearing his name, the boy smiled quietly, the movement just a small tug of his lips, but it illuminated his already bright face. "Why did you appear ?" Asked Tezuka, not really knowing what questions to ask. It was the first time that he was so lost, but he wouldn't let this situation deter him, he would sort things out, just like always.

Ryoma looking at him like he was dumb kinda killed his determination. "You pronounced my name didn't you ? If the one in possession of the lamp call me, I will obviously respond." This response was followed by the boy getting out of his arms and plopping himself on his bed, looking around in curiosity. Tezuka didn't know what to answer. He found that he didn't know a lot of things today, and it was already giving him a headache.

Remembering that he was still shirtless, Tezuka took his pajama's shirt and put it on. Ryoma examining all his movements with his shining golden eyes was embarrassing him, but he scheduled his expression into his usual calm and stony face. He cleared his throat, catching the attention of a curious Ryoma. "Do you know why I'm your ... master ?" The last word was pronounced with great reluctance, but also with a hint of excitement that Tezuka didn't know he possessed until now.

Frowning, Ryoma shook his head."I never know who's going to be my new master, when the wishes are granted, I go back in my lamp and disappear, waiting for the next person to discover me." Here, Ryoma looked at him, the curiosity back in his eyes. "Aren't you the one who discovered me ?"

Tezuka shook his head. "No, when I came in my room, the lamp was laying on my bed, it wasn't even there when I went to school this morning."

Ryoma shrugged, a little smirk appearing on his lips. "Well, I'm yours for thirteen's wishes, so if there is anything you want, you'll just have to call me and I will grant it." The taller boy widened his eyes, finally catching on what was going on. He had a _Genie_ for himself. How many people in the world wished to have someone who'll grant their wishes ? They were always praying for that, but never really believed it. He did, since he was a child. His grandparents always told him many stories about mystical creatures, fantastic worlds and many other things that were thought to be only illusions.

He sat on his bed, a hand shakily putting his hair back. Ryoma looked at him in concern. "Hey, you're okay ?" Tezuka nodded, not trusting his voice right now. His eyes landed on his alarm and he cursed in his mind. He should be sleeping right now, to be perfectly fresh tomorrow. Ryoma was still watching him, occasionally looking away to examine his things and the scenery outside, as if it was the first time he was seeing it.

Wait. Was it possible that-

"Ryoma?" Inquisitive eyes turned to him. "When was the last time you had a master ?"

The small boy looked at the ceiling, thinking. "Hum.. I suppose it was at the Edo period..." Seeing the shocked look on his new master's face, he waved his hand, dismissing whatever he knew Tezuka was thinking. "I'm not that old ! When the wishes are granted - quickly, humans are so impatient !- I really disappear, going in a long sleep. By the way, which period are we on?"

"The 21th century, in the Heisei Era." responded absentmindedly Tezuka, still trying to process all of this information. He really needed to stop thinking, because his headache was getting worse. Ryoma seemed to understand because he got out of the bed and clapped his hands.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow ! Go to bed Kunimitsu !" Tezuka nearly choked when he heard his first name. Only his grandparents called him that. But it came so naturally from the Genie's mouth, that if Ryoma called him by his family's name, it would be wrong. Plus, even if the other looked like a child, he was probably older than him.

"I'm not old !" murmured Ryoma, and Tezuka wondered if he could read minds. "I could, but I don't. Where would be the fun in that ?" responded cockily the little one. At Tezuka's semi exasperated look, he stuck his tong out, a mischievous twinkle in his golden eyes, before disappearing just like he appeared. The tennis captain looked at the place where the Genie was just a second ago, shaking his head. The boy was really just a child, after all.

Putting his glasses on his nightstand, he turned off the light and sighed, ready to go to sleep. One could think that his life would be definitively easier from now one, with a Genie by his side, but he _knew_ that a lot of problems were waiting for him. In addition of those he already had with his tennis team...

_I wonder where he is sleeping..._

**_In my lamp, Kunimitsu. Why ? You wanted to sleep with me ?_**

Tezuka opened his eyes, looking around him wildly and blushing, but he didn't see anyone. Yet he heard an amused laugh, from a voice that he heard not too long ago. He lay down again, and asked tentatively.

_Ryoma ?_

**_What ? Go to sleep Kunimitsu, I'm tired ! _**

_You slept for hundreds years..._

**_Yeah, well, I like sleeping !_**

For reasons that he couldn't understand, the childish voice lulled him to sleep, his headache forgotten.

Inside his lamp, Ryoma smiled. His new master and this period promised to be interesting. He was _so_ going to have fun ! And who knew ? Perhaps his curse would be lifted this time around...

* * *

Boom ! I'm done ! :D So ? How was it ? Worst than the first chapter ? Better ? Want to read more ? To kill me ? To kiss me ? *get out*

**Reviews** would be loved and cherished like my cookies ! *^*


	3. Chapter 2

**Pairings : **What do you guys want ? :o

**Warning : **Yaoi ! And grammar mistakes... I recently learned English. ;w;

**A/N: **So sorry ! D': I'm so late. TwT I'll do better next time ! Promise !

**Prince of Tennis **belongs to me and I swim in it's pool of bisho-/BAM/ Okay it's not mine. D:

* * *

**~ About A Genie Of The Lamp And Tennis Players ~**

**~-0-~**

**\- Chapter 2 -**

**"Hi ! I'm your new shota/genie stalker ! "**

****~-0-~****

Warm and safe. That was what Tezuka was feeling right now. His bed never seemed so comfortable until now, and the little source of warmth in his arms was the best thing he woke up with since a long time.

Wait. Little source of warmth.

His eyes opened suddenly and he was greeted by the angelic face of one Echizen Ryoma. He blinked slowly, trying to calm his erratic heart. What was Ryoma doing here? Wasn't he sleeping in his lamp?

Breathe.

_Breathe._

A quick look at his clock and he knew that he still had a lot of time before school. But he was pretty certain that dealing with Ryoma was going to take more time than he could afford.

He tried to move. The arms around him tightened. He stilled. Ryoma released slightly his death grip. He tried to move again. And promptly regretted it when he heard his bones crack from the hug of the deceptively short boy.

"Ryoma."

No response.

"Ryoma..."

Still nothing. Tezuka was starting to be quite agitated. The warm body of Ryoma made him want to just close his eyes and keep the little boy in his arms forever.

...

That sounded more wrong than intended and a slight blush appeared on his face. He needed to get away _now_.

"Ryoma _please_."

Cat-like eyes opened slightly, and immediately met his hazel ones. He knew he was in trouble when he was pushed on his back while Ryoma languidly sat on him with a teasing smile.

"Oh _Kunimitsu_. I didn't knew you were like that." was the quiet whisper in his ear, sending a sudden wave of heat in an area that he _really_ didn't want waking up right now. But judging by the smug smile on the other's face, he totally _failed_.

Someone help me.

**xxxxx**

Stopping Ryoma of teasing him took a long time, and convincing him that _no_ he didn't 'get up' by thinking about little boys took even more time. Why did the genie had to be such a young looking boy anyway?!

Great. Now he was getting out of character.

"Hurry up Kuni! You're going to be late ~" Ryoma was floating beside him, a mischievous glint appearing in his eyes as the right eyebrow of Tezuka started to twitch. It was just so fun to tease him! He didn't knew him for long, yet it was a given that the other boy didn't show much emotions, even his grandmother couldn't get much more than a microscopic smile out of him.

Thinking about the grandmother made Ryoma frown. She knew that he was here, yet she didn't say anything and just acted like usual with her grandson. It wasn't normal. Usually, only users of the lamp could see him, and he had to become himself human for the others to see him. It meant only two things: either she was a past user of the lamp, or she was a magical being. Yet, neither of those options could be right. His last user died hundreds years ago and the woman didn't even have a tiny sparkle of magic in her.

"Ryoma?"

He quickly got out of his musings when he heard the quiet yet firm voice of Kunimitsu, and realized that they were in front of a middle school. And the taller boy was giving him an almost imperceptible worried look.

Aww.

He kissed the other on his cheek, and smirked happily at his little blush. See? _So_ easy to tease!

The taller boy would have grumbled if he could, but it wasn't like him at all. They were entering the school right now, and a lot of persons were looking at him. Probably because today would be the day on which Seigaku's tennis club would be starting. That just made him realize that he didn't even think about it since last night. Last year, his team was all that occupied his mind - beside his studies – and now he _just_ forgot. It was all because of this tiny being of a genie.

"Constantly making jabs about my height is not going to stop me from making your life a living hell-err..._heaven_. Hehe my tongue slipped." Ryoma smiled angelically at him, the perfect picture of innocence that could have touched even the coldest man's heart.

Tezuka knew better, and tried to not think about the silent promises of torture behind the other's sweet tone.

"Tezuka!"

He snapped out of his - depressing - thoughts to see Oishi running toward him, his usual gentle smile on his face. Tezuka just nodded as a greeting, muttering a calm 'Oishi' on his usual stern tone that sent Ryoma squealing in a - perfect - imitation of his fan-girls. His right eyebrow twitched briefly, too fast for the others to see but too slow for Ryoma to miss it. He noticed anything after all. His vice-captain chatted lightly about their homework, about anything and everything as usual, and his calm night only 'disturbed' by Eiji who just couldn't wait to start playing tennis again. To sum up, his night was absolutely normal.

Lucky him.

Ryoma only smiled sweetly at the ire directed to him, content by just following Tezuka around and annoy him as much as he could. He wasn't _that_ bad before. Really. But you know, spending hundreds years sleeping did that to a person.

And dang, people changed _a lot_. He really felt the change this time. Habitually, there weren't that much of differences every time he appeared in the world. Yet, while looking at all the different boys and girls, the teacher and just the environment, he felt like he came from a totally different world. Well he did, logically, but that wasn't the point.

He flew from one person to another, analyzing them with eyes full of curiosity. Sometimes, he stopped to try to make sense of all the things he learned by looking at them (the perks of being a genie!) then he started this process again, until by the end of the class, he could write an essay about the life of all of them. All but Oishi and Tezuka. He couldn't see more than the basics information, like where they lived, their grades, friends, and the likes. But nothing could be found about their family, or even their past. That was really strange.

And Ryoma _loved_ strange things.

Which brought him to his current position, sitting on Tezuka's desk and looking at him curiously, more so than the first time they saw each other. That boy was quite the handsome type actually, he could understand why all those girls looked at him with sparkling eyes. And his poker face was better than those of powerful men he worked with, but nevertheless, Ryoma could perfectly see the little tics of his new master. He understood that, having a little boy that only you could see looking at you like you were being desiccated was quite the unnerving experience. Still, the genie hoped that the other could get over that, because Ryoma was going to be his personal stalker for a _really_ long time.

An evil smirk appeared on his face.

The whole class wondered if they dreamed the sudden shiver that shook Tezuka's body and his quick look of fear.

* * *

Gold. It was the color of the clock, and it always made him think about him.

The man sighed sorrowfully, his hand touching the glass protecting the beautiful clock. They didn't have much time anymore did they? The first song was going to start in a few minutes.

_Tic Tac._

Where was he? The true holder of this mystical clock? Were they going to find him? They couldn't let the clock be taken by the wrong hands, its powers were too monstrous to be used by the enemy, and too dark without it's other half.

_Tic Tac._

And then, there were **The Impostors** too. They look real, their magic look like the one of the original, everything about them could fool those who didn't meet the true master.

He sighed again, this time, he turned toward the front of his room, walking silently toward the grand window. He stopped there, and looked at all the bodies moving, dancing, and drinking as if everything was alright. But he couldn't say anything. The longer they stayed in the dark, the better.

**_Tic Tac._**

A dark melody resonated in his equally dark room, making his heart clench. Hopefully, they'll find him soon.

* * *

Ayyy ! Here I am again ! I'm not dead ! This story isn't either ! Please stay. T_T *out*

**Reviews** are like little babies, I will cherish them with all my heart. UwU


	4. Chapter 3

**Pairings****: **What do you guys want? :o

**Warning****: **Yaoi! And some mistakes... I recently learned English. ;w;

**A/N: **So sorry! D': I'm so late. TwT I'll do better next time! Promise!

I want this fandom to keep living forever what should I dooo ? D': A challenge ? A massive pm ? I don't know... ***sad Haruka***

**Prince of Tennis** belongs to me and I swim in its pool of bisho-/BAM/ Okay it's not mine. D:

* * *

**About A Genie Of The Lamp And Tennis Players **

**~-0-~**

**\- Chapter 3 -**

"**About a Kitsune that creep out a Genie"**

**~-0-~**

Tezuka was contemplating suicide by the end of the school hours. Ryoma seemed to have make his personal goal to annoy Tezuka _all_ day along ! From floating around him while rambling about how much the world changed and that it wasn't like that when he was young, to inspecting every little thing Tezuka did, or imitating his fan-girls and laughing at his misfortune. Were all genies like that ?

"No. Not really. But hey, they can't reach the quarter of my awesomeness !" Responded Ryoma from the window he was sitting on. Tezuka wasn't even surprised anymore, he was already used to the random comments that Ryoma did about his thoughts.

But what he recently learned was...

_'You are in contact with them ?' _

...that he could telepathically communicate with Ryoma. The later hummed quietly, absorbed in his observation of one Fuji Syusuke. One part of Tezuka was actually _scared_ of _what_ those two could do together. But another part, a bigger one, made him feel weird, nearly...possessive.

Finally, Ryoma brought his cat-like eyes on him, features all mischievous and boyish, and it was all it took for Tezuka to forget this strange feeling.

It was probably his imagination.

"Yes, I know all of them. Though tons of them are just minors genies."

_'minors ?'_ asked Tezuka once more while writing his notes. His mind was totally on the conversation that he was having with Ryoma, writing what was on the board was just a automatism. He was so engrossed with every words that came out of his genie's mouth that he missed the contemplative glance that Fuji gave him.

"Yup, minors genies. Lecture time Kunimitsu ! They are actually billions of magical beings in this world, and genies are a quite big category of them. But not your usual genie, they sometimes are fairies, kitsune, witches, and even demons." At Tezuka's surprised look, he nodded once, his little feets balancing in the air. "Yes but don't worry, they may be demons, but they are also angels, and it balances everythings. The others aren't in the whole 'good and bad' things and they just grant three wishes when they feel like it." He shrugged. "Those are the minors genies, then they are others, who appears only to humans possessing magical powers. Of course, me being such an awesome genie, I am even more rare ! You see-" He lifted one of his feet and but it absentmindedly on Tezuka's desk, and the taller boy wondered how one _foot_ could be so hypnotising. It was adorably tiny, so beautifully white, so-

"-and that's why, I'm awesome." Finished Ryoma, balancing his long ponytail behind his shoulder. He looked pretty proud of his little story and he was nearly glowing. He didn't knew that Tezuka hadn't heard a word of what he said and was actually fervently admiring his foot.

Ryoma lifted an eyebrow and looked at him weirdly. He wasn't reading Tezuka's mind, talking about himself always made him forget everything else. No, he wasn't narcissistic, just...lonely.

"Kunimitsu ?" The other seemed to come out of whatever trance he was in, and blushed slightly when he met Ryoma's eyes.

And just at this moment, the bell rung. Ryoma was sure that nobody had ever seen Tezuka shot out of his seat so quickly.

Now the genie _really_ wanted to know what was going on.

"Tezuka, you're okay ?" asked Oishi, ever the mother hen. Fuji followed suit, and he was drowned in a sea of questions getting stranger and stranger-mostly from Oishi-.

"Are you stressed ?"

The captain signed. "No."

"Did you eat something bad ?"

"No."

"Oh ! Is your arm hurting you ?!"

Twitch. "No."

"Did you suddenly remember that your girlfriend dumped you ?"

Tezuka looked at Oishi with a blank stare, trying to ignore that the whole class was not so subtly listening to their conversation. "No."

"Do you have a girlfriend ? Wait, of course not ! Is that the problem- oh Tezuka I didn't knew-"

"Is this cute little boy beside you taken ?" Asked Fuji while smiling creepily.

Silence. Stares. And then, Ryoma smiled winningly.

"I Knew that there was something suspicious with him ! He was just plain creepy !"

"Ryoma, that's rude." Sighed Tezuka. A lifted eyebrow from his genie made him remember that he talked out loud. Then, the other students were wandering if they should call someone to check on Tezuka and Fuji. They _knew_ that those two's tennis prowess came with a price !

The girls looked at the two boys with a weird glint in their eyes. Now to capture them...

Strangely, Tezuka and Fuji felt that they should run right now.

Oishi was totally lost, looking at Tezuka and Fuji, trying to decipher _why _Fuji looked so smug, and Tezuka on the verge of killing himself.

**Xxxxx**

After fleeing out of the room – not that Tezuka would ever admit it – and convincing Oishi that _no_ Fuji and him were'nt crazy, they hat to come up with a totally ridiculous cover. Something about Tezuka's girlfriend dumping him to go with Fuji ad thus resulting in the captain's fury, making him defy Fuji to eat a kilogram of wasabi, who in return became delusional and said weird things.

Tezuka thought that it was completely dumb and didn't think it was going to work.

Fuji said that it was pure genius and that it was _so_ going to work.

Oishi believed them, pated Tezuka's shoulder sympathetically while telling him that he could talk to him, and left.

Fuji's grin was wide, and he chuckled lightly when he heard the little boy at Tezuka's left nearly fall from laughing too much.

It was endearing.

Tezuka was just staring blankly at the place where Oishi was seconds before, still simply shocked that Fuji's silly plan worked.

"So, cutie", said Fuji coming nearer Ryoma until he was just in front of the boy. "Who are you ?"

Ryoma wiped a tear off his flushed face and looked at Fuji with golden eyes full of amusement. Fuji thought that this pink hue on the young boy's pale face was incredibly adorable. He was lucky that Tezuka was still a frozen statue right now.

Lifting himself off the floor once again, Ryoma folded his arms on his chest and left his head haughtily. "I am," he started dramatically, "the great Genie, Ryoma ! You, human, can call me Ryoma-sama."

_Oh. A little Atobe. I wonder what will happen if those two met..._

This thought made him smile creepily, and Ryoma floated away from him with a suspicious face. He was never able to find kitsunes, but he was totally sure that he had one in front of him. The closed eyes in a fox-like fashion was something, the air around him was another one, let's not forget his suspicious trick that had totally worked with Oishi. And the creepy smile.

_The creepy smile. _

A scowl (pout) settled on Ryoma's face when he saw Fuji's smile widen. Damn kitsunes.

He quickly got behind Tezuka and made a face at the genius. Said genius just laughed quietly, thoroughly amused and delighted by the appearance of a Genie such as Ryoma. All magical beings knew how rare those of Ryoma's caliber were. A genie's appearance and aura reflected which rank he was placed at. Little Ryoma's skin was milky white, just like porcelain, skin that only royalty had. They were also numerous golden object on him, and Fuji knew that it wasn't just for decoration.

And there was this power.

Ryoma himself probably didn't know it, but he just exuded a formidable aura, one that you only got to see in a millenaire, bright, pure, and royal. It was still contained, as if the beautiful rose didn't bloom yet. They had time. And it would be his pleasure to make this sweet little boy bloom.

"Please don't make innuendo about me in your head, that is extremely weird." said Ryoma, still hiding behind statue-Tezuka. It was as if he was scared that Fuji would suddenly pounce and rape him.

_Hum. Maybe. _

"Stop that !" Cried Ryoma, eyes wide. Fuji couldn't stop the laugh that escaped him and he could only laugh even more when Tezuka finally came out of his frozen stance to find a creeped out Ryoma behind him. Yes. It was going to be fun from now on.

After a lot of 'get away from me pervert!', some 'Don't be shy Ryoma-chan!' of course the 'It's Ryoma-sama for you !' and let's not forget 'yudan sezu ni ikou Ryoma!', the genie finally agreed to 'grace this perverted Kitsune with his presence' in his own words.

On the way to the tennis club, Fuji was explaining to ryoma what was 'this mysterious game that had been plaguing' Tezuka's mind, that we also know as tennis. He was just going to tell the basics to the little one, but as he saw those big golden eyes widen in childish curiosity and wonder, he gladly got on the more difficult things. The captain would have filled ryoma in his favorite sport, but he was still tying his mind around the fact that Fuji was a kitsune.

It wasn't about the mere existence of the guy, he was perfectly aware that magical being existed. But that Fuji was one ? Absolutely not. He should have seen it, everything about Fuji was screaming fox ! Perhaps it wasn't just Fuji ? Did the other regulars possessed powers too ? If so, were they aware of it ? And could that helped them to achieve their goal ?

Such were the things whirling on his mind, even when they arrived to the tennis court and were greeted by the enthusiastic players.

"Tezuka ?" asked Fuji, head tilted slightly.

"Humm?" was the curt response from the captain as they changed in the changing room.

"We have to talk about the strategy this year."

"Humn."

"It looks likes we're not going to have any new interesting players."

"Hum."

"Momoshiro twisted his ankle."

"Oh."

"Ryoma-chan left-"

"What ?!" Tezuka turned his head so fast that Fuji sweared he heard a crack. But he had gained his expected reaction.

"He left some minutes ago, something about investigating this fascinating game called tennis and its players." And with those words, he left with light steps, leaving behind a highly worried Tezuka. Looks like he finally found the weak spot of his invincible captain !

The others tennis players quickly got away from Fuji the minute they saw his sadistic grin.

Smart boys.

**XxxxxX**

Not far from here, Ryoma was eagerly taking in everything his eyes laid on. Those yellow bouncing balls, the rackets, the way everyone chatted happily while doing some warm-up...And the best ! The rare boys that were playing so differently from everyone, with such experience, and do much energy ! Just looking at them made Ryoma's eyes sparkle and his body vibrate with longing.

He floated here and there, exploring and memorising everything effortlessly, until he stumbled upon an interesting scene.

A boy, who looked like a junior judging by his height and way of talking - more assured than those scared-looking freshman he saw but less confident than the senior - was explaining something to a trio of freshman. Ever the curious one, Ryoma came nearer.

"-so if you want to win, you'll have to knock those out !" Said the boy while pointing at a pile of cans. Ryoma's eyes immediately narrowed. There was something fishy about those cans. But the free freshman didn't seem to think so, and they eagerly gave their money to the smug-looking junior. Ryoma didn't like him already.

And he was right. One after the other, the younger boys tried to knock the cans, to no avail. Well, Ryoma couldn't fault them. After all, they were way too untrained to be able to knock ten rock-filled cans. Ryoma wasn't a particularly benevolent guy, but the junior's face pissed him off _so_ much, that he _had_ to do something.

So he did.

**XxxxxX**

Horio was panicking. Kachiro, Sato and him were going to lose their money ! He wanted to show off his three-years tennis experience and just ended by ridiculing himself and losing his money ! He was sure that there was a trick somewhere...But they couldn't say anything against their sempai...

Just as he was going to breakdown, a voice stopped him.

A strangely attractive voice.

"Say, sempaï, can I play too ?"

They all whirled around, shocked by the sudden appearance and the quiet, kid-like voice. They didn't even heard anything !

And they were all stunned by the person they saw.

In front of them, was standing a young boy. They normally shouldn't have anything special about him but-

_But._

He was incredibly beautiful.

Pale, milky skin glinted ethereally in the sun. Standing proud from his little height, hands shoved in the pockets of his black shorts in a cool posture, the little boy was looking at them with mischief dancing in his big cat-like eyes. His head framed by short emerald hairs, was tilted slightly in a curious fashion. A blue jacket on a simple white T-shirt was hanging on his shoulders, swaying slightly by the slight breeze.

He couldn't have been older than twelve, he was tiny and didn't look like he could put up a fight against an elementary school, he looked like a girl and they _really_ wasn't anything intimidating about him but-

_But._

There was something special about him, that made the freshman trio stop worrying, and Aria feel threatened.

He was _dangerous_.

**Tsuzuku...**

* * *

**A/N : **Hohoho ! If you wonder about the fact that Ryoma's hairs are shortened, don't worry ! It's not a error. :DD

Happy new year to you all ! May you have tons of goods things happening to you ! ^O^

See you the next chapters !

***gives you lot of hugs and kisses***

_Bye-Bie ! _


	5. Chapter 4

**Pairings****: **A little bit of everything ~ :D

**Warning****: **Yaoi! And some mistakes... I recently learned English. ;w;

**A/N: ** A beta somewhere for little Haruru ? :') I want to give you guys the best, and I think I made lot of mistakes so...xD

Thanks a bunch for your reviews and your favs and your follows ! they make my little heart burst with love and happiness ! *^*

**Shadowhawk** : Thanks dear ! *^* Haha blushing Tezuka is one of my favorite ! Yep, all the regulars have a little secret ! :D Possessive and protecting Tezuka is up there with blushing Tezuka hehe. *_*

**Prince of Tennis** is in my beautiful precious box, and I drool on it's bishonen everyday. UwU ... Or not. *cry*

* * *

**About A Genie Of The Lamp And Tennis Players**

**~-0-~**

**\- Chapter 4 -**

"**Beating an annoying dude and meeting another annoying dude****"**

**~-0-~**

The boy looked at him curiously, head tilted cutely.

Arai realized with horror that he had just admitted that a guy was cute.

Ryoma just wondered why the weird dude just got paler in less than a second. He didn't even do anything this time !

"Whatcha' want punk ?" Sneered Arai, looking at the boy haughtily. He was fervently trying to dislike the boy that just appeared, but he couldn't for the life of him !

"I asked you if I could play your little game too...But you didn't hear me, are you deaf ?" Said bluntly Ryoma, his cocky attitude already resurfacing. The freshmen trio looked at the newcomer with something akin to horror, and a little bit of intimidation. Which freshman in his right mind insulted a bully like Arai ?

The said Arai suddenly thought it really easy to dislike him.

"The fuck ?! You think a pipsqueak like you could do anything ?!"

A vein popped on Ryoma's head, and he scowled (pouted) angrily at the taller boy, who inaudibly gulped at the cuteness displayed. He could see his irritation waving bye bye at him for God's sake !

"Yeah. I sure as hell can." He turned swiftly to the uni-brow guy, and held his hand petulantly. "Gimme that."

The brown haired boy squeaked alongside with his two other friends and gave him quickly his tennis racket, not even protesting about being ordered by such a young looking guy. He should have been complaining, because he had two years of tennis experience ! And he couldn't just obey to a tiny guy appearing from nowhere like this ! But the mere aura of the boy was enough to subdue him, and for the first time in years, Horio couldn't find his words.

Arai harrumphed.

"You heard whatcha' had to do right ?"

"Everyone isn't deaf like you bully-dude."

"Wha-? I'm not a bully gaki !"

Ryoma tested the racked like he saw some of the more experienced players do, totally ignoring the grumblings of the taller boy beside him and the gawking of the freshmen trio.

"Whatever. Bully."

"Why you-!"

Ryoma looked at the older boy with disinterest, before he looked at the cans with a smirk on his face.

"I don't care about the money, but if I take out all of them, would you give their money to the kids ?"

Arai snorted loudly.

"You think you can ?"

"I don't think. I will." Said simply Ryoma, looking at the other as if he was dumb. Arai was suddenly assailed with the need to apologize for his rudeness, as crazy as it sounded.

He shook his head. The boy was all talk, and he would fail like the three freshmen.

"Whatever ga-"

_CLANG_

Cans hit the floor as a yellow ball smashed in them, the sounds loud in the suddenly deafening silence. And with that, rocks rolled slowly, and one of them came at Ryoma's feet. He squatted and took one in his left hand, looking at it with mock surprise and smirking at the gasps of the freshmen trio. _Such easily impressed children_.

"Oh ? Rocks ? Hey, isn't that called cheating Bully-dude ?" Said Ryoma in a sing-song voice, an innocent look in his golden eyes.

"What ?!"

"You cheated us senpai !"

"How could you ?!"

The freshmen trio started complaining loudly, momentarily forgetting the accomplishment of Ryoma and attracting attention to them.

Ryoma sulked.

"Hey what's happening here ?" Said suddenly a cheerful voice.

Arai whipped his head toward the newcomer so fast that Ryoma wondered how he didn't get whiplash.

"Momoshiro ! I-It's not what you think..." Said the suddenly sweating junior, looking at the freshmen trio and the still squatting Ryoma in concern.

Ryoma smirked devilishly at him, Arai paled, and the freshmen trio gaped.

"He was bullying those kids." Said once again bluntly Ryoma, taking pleasure in the scared face of Arai. Maybe he had been asleep too long, he didn't remember being so sadistic.

"Bullying freshmen again ? That's not good yo, not good ya !" Momoshiro smiled, though Ryoma could perfectly see the hidden edge on it. It was perfectly masked, and if one didn't look closer, they would only see an easy going guy gently reprimanding a friend, when it was actually a very cold boy promising a severe punishment with a hidden sadistic smile.

What an interesting guy, thought Ryoma while openly starring at the taller boy.

The freshmen got their money from a sullen Arai and profusely thanked Ryoma who just waved them off.

"But still ! I, Horio with the two years of tennis experience, didn't even see you shot ! Do you play tennis ?" Asked excitedly Horio, a hint of arrogance in his voice. His two other friends nodded, eve though they were sweat-dropping at the 'two years of tennis experience'. The guy didn't even managed to knock even one can !

Ryoma, still staring at Momoshiro who smiled at him, turned his eyes away and gave him back his racket, putting his hands in his short's pockets just after that.

"No. That was the first time."

Silence.

"Usoooooooo !" Cried simultaneously the freshmen trio, startling Ryoma who nearly jumped at the loud sound. Even Momoshiro was looking at him with big eyes.

"B-But ! You were so good right now !"

Ryoma shrugged.

"I just had to aim and shot with enough power to knock eight cans filled with rocks, It's nothing special beside a little bit of math and brute force. " He looked away from them, observing with interest the matches that were going on in the court. The three kids started talking at once, gushing about genius and so much talent and other nonsense. He was already bored with them.

A hand suddenly found it's way on his shoulders, and he turned his head only to come face to... the chest of a very tall and very smiling Momoshiro.

Why did all the kids nowadays were so tall ? But most of all _why_ was _he_ so short ? It was really frustrating.

"You're interesting kid ! Wanna play a game with me ?" Asked brightly the infuriatingly tall boy, beaming at him. Ryoma frowned (pouted) and put his hands on the other's torso to distance himself from the strong grip. To no avail.

He was able to knock those cans effortlessly but wasn't able to get out of the grip of a mere boy ? That...That was just unfair !

"No. I don't know how to play, go away." He said petulantly, getting gasps from the still present freshmen.

"That's so rude Stranger-kun !"

"You shouldn't talk like that to Momoshiro-senpai !"

"Even I, with my two years of tennis experience, would never dare !"

Ryoma looked at them with boredom.

"I don't care. Let me go now." He demanded. Momoshiro was suddenly struck with the feeling of having a mini Atobe in front of himself. He laughed.

"I like you kid ! What's your name ?"

"None of your business. Now let me go you peasant !" Ryoma was starting to get annoyed, but it only made Momoshiro laugh louder and the freshmen trio berate him.

Just when he was thinking about hitting Momoshiro, a familiar stern voice made itself know.

"Ryoma."

The short boy perked, and a pleased look appeared on his face. Momoshiro let him go in shock and he didn't waste a minute to go and secure himself behind his master. No, he wasn't running away, it was called a strategic retreat.

"Kunimitsu." He simply said, a mischievous glint in his eyes when he noticed the imperceptible tick on the other's left eye.

"Buchou ?" Asked uncertainly Momoshiro, looking at Ryoma then at Tezuka in confusion. Tezuka couldn't blame him, it wasn't everyday that he would see him on first name basis with another person.

"Return to your duties Momoshiro, Arai's punishment would be delivered accordingly, and you three," He turned to the freshmen trio who straightened at the attention bought on them,"return to your drills and don't make a commotion again."

"Yes Bushou !" They all but screamed, running back to their training and giving curious and awed looks at Ryoma. Momoshiro nodded dumbly, still watching alternatively Tezuka and Ryoma. But then, he finally came out of his stupor and send a cheeky grin at the small boy behind Tezuka.

"So, Ryoma huh ? I hope I'll see you again !"

Ryoma's eyes widened, before he glared at the retreating from of Momoshiro, who was laughing happily again.

"He was _so_ annoying." He muttered, sited on Tezuka's desk while the man was filling some papers. A satisfied glint appeared on Tezuka's eyes.

"Welcome to my world." He said simply, taking pleasure in the frown (pout) directed at him. Ryoma didn't know how worried he had been when he didn't see the short boy's presence at his sides, no, the brat just had to go and disappear on him.

While filling some paperwork, he watched once again from the corners of his eyes the human form of Ryoma. He had been surprised at the boy's appearance when he found him, who knew that the Genie could get even shorter than he was already ? But he wasn't going to complain. Even if he wouldn't admit it on the threat of death, he found the boy...cute.

But he would never admit it. Because with Ryoma and now Fuji's teasing, he would never heard the end of it.

A small, white hand took one of his recently signed papers, and read it in an inhuman pace. It was one of Tezuka's recent discoveries of his Genie, the boy could read and learn faster than humanly possible. Even at the scale of the supernatural beings, his abilities were far beyond normal.

"Ranking tournament ?"

"Yes. It is to determine the regulars of the team." Responded automatically Tezuka.

"Tell me more." Demanded the Genie, and he did.

"Matches are set, those nominated will play against each other, and the strongest ones will have their place in the regulars."

After processing what Tezuka told him, Ryoma started thinking in silence. Tezuka looked at him for a short amount of time, before he returned to his papers.

Finally, Ryoma took a seat at his side and armed with a pen, started to fill some paperwork. At Tezuka's questioning glance, he just shrugged.

"Your coach isn't present right ? And Fuji told me that she was the one to do the paperwork with you, so there. And don't get me wrong, I just want to go back early." He said calmly, though with a hue of pink on his cheeks. Tezuka didn't say anything, but the amused light on his eyes told Ryoma that he wasn't fooled.

Two hours later, they were done, and Ryoma stretched like a cat, his white T-shirt riding up and showing a flash of porcelain skin. Tezuka looked quickly away. What was wrong with him ?

"Ryo-chan, Tezuka ~" Fuji appeared out of nowhere, his ever pleasant smile on his face. Ryoma looked at him curiously, while Tezuka sighed.

"What is it, Fuji ?" Asked sternly Tezuka. He didn't know why, but he was irritated that the smiling tensai interrupted.

Fuji smiled knowingly.

"Is Ryo-chan here entering the club ?"

Tezuka blinked, and looked toward his Genie, who shook his head lazily.

"No way. I'm not even in this school. And if I joined, I wouldn't be able to stay at Kunimitsu's sides." He replied innocently, not noticing the smile of Fuji widening and the faint blush on Tezuka's face.

"Aww too bad...But I want you to join. And You will." Cue creepy smile and dramatic exit.

Tezuka pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing.

"Let's go, Ryoma."

" 'kay." Said quietly Ryoma, aware of Tezuka's turmoil. The taller boy hid it well, but Ryoma had a lot of experience with stoic men. There was something beyond the ranking tournament that was worrying Tezuka, something that had to do with tennis, of course. Ryoma didn't know the game, but he knew that it took a big part of his master's life.

Gold light surrounded him , and he was back in his usual appearance. He floated toward Tezuka and encircled the other with pale arms. Tezuka stilled, as he felt emerald strands of hair caress him. He closed his eyes, forgot everything about his usual stoicism, and basked in the warmth of Ryoma.

He could allow himself this little moment of weakness, in Ryoma's warm embrace.

Just this time.

He said that, but this night, he slept with Ryoma safely tucked in his arms.

**Tsuzuku...**

* * *

**And done for this chapter ! **

So ! Your though on this chapter ? Let me know !

**With lot of Love, the wonderful Haruka is out ! **


End file.
